Great Spirits
Great Spirits are cultivators who have advanced beyond the White stage of cultivation and thus "ascended" beyond the world of Forge of Destiny. They are still extant and aware in this state, but actually reaching down into the lower planes to create changes in the world is difficult and costly. It is unclear if Great Spirits are purely ascended human cultivators or if human cultivators only make up a fraction of their population. The Bountiful Earth and the Stars of Mercy are often given offerings for health and good fortune.These two are the most popular spirits among mortals, even if the average person only knows enough to avoid offending them. Known Great Spirits The Bountiful Earth is represented by a planter of rich black loam. Popular with mortals. The Stars of Mercy is popular with mortals. The Eternal Watchman is favored by guards and their ilk. The last Emperor, Emperor An ascended into the Death aspected spirit Inexorable Justice nearly half a century prior to the events of Forge of Destiny. The Eight Maidens of the Moon The shrine of the moon seen so far is an elaborate eight part construction of silver and mirrors, lit by only a single dim paper lantern, the light of which sparkles dazzlingly from the reflective surfaces of the shrine. Hidden Moon The Hidden Moon takes the form of the New Moon. Opposite of the Guiding Moon, the Hidden Moon is a spirit that thrived on secrets and lost or hidden knowledge. It is a spirit that hoards and covets knowledge and arts. Bloody Moon The Bloody Moon takes the form of the Waxing Crescent. The Bloody moon is regarded as the spirit of assassins, of lives taken in the dark, unseen. A more recent interpretation is that the Bloody Moon is regarded as the spirit smiling upon those who sought out and dealt justice to those who hid their misdeeds. Reflective Moons The Reflective Moons take the form of the First Quarter / Half Moon and the Third Quarter / Half Moon. The two half moon phases are regarded as one entity, the Reflective Moons. They are quiet and contemplation, self reflection and peace, and togetherness. Diplomats often invoke them at the beginning of volatile negotiations. Mother Moon The Mother Moon takes the form of the Waxing Gibbous. Is associated with good health, fertility, healing, mysteries of love and new life. The gibbous phases are associated with the full moon. Guiding Moon The Guiding Moon takes the form of the Full Moon. "The Guiding Moon is the matron of sailors and those who journey. It lights the night, providing safety and comfort, banishing darkness and showing one’s true path when things lie occluded. " The Guiding Moon is widely regarded well and is known to be a boon to travelers and sailors in particular. It is associated strongly with divinatory techniques. If all the phases of the moon were related to mystery in some way, then the Guiding Moon was about ‘revealing mystery’. Dreaming Moon The Dreaming Moon takes the form of the Waning Gibbouss. The Dreaming Moon is a patron of artists and innovators. Spirits of the Dreaming Moon are known to enter into dreams to grant inspiration. The gibbous phases are associated with the full moon. Grinning Moon The Grinning Moon takes the form of a Waning Crescent. Her elements are dark/wind/moon "The waning and waxing crescents are dangerous spirits. Mercurial and unmerciful… yet not to be ignored. A captain who plans a night attack or ambush without an offering to the Grinning crescent is a fool" The Grinning Moon loves tricks and thievery, rewarding cleverness and ingenuity. A more recent interpretation portrays the Grinning Moon as one which smiles upon clever investigators who unveiled the foolish conspiracies of those who went against Imperial law. A known shrine dedicated to her took the form of a crudely painted white crescent on the wall of an alley before which worshipers burnt sticks of relatively expensive incense and rice cakes while praying for good fortune. Citation Category:Browse Category:Spirits Category:Lore